


Golden Boy

by platinumfail



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, JUST READ ALREADY, dayum rei's older brother is hot as hell, fem!Nagisa, fem!nagirei, fem!reigisa, jealous!rei, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, sorry about that, yay a jealous rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei meet each other’s siblings for the first time, which seems like a good idea until Rei thinks that Nagisa has taken a deep liking to his older brother. </p><p>a fem!nagisa/rei prompt request from tumblr. (platinumfail.tumblr.com)</p><p>Rated M for fluffy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here's the first fluff fill from my fluff prompt request list. I adore all of the fluff prompts I got, but this one just made me so excited. I've always wanted to explore a jealous Rei and exemplify a small, yet "unspoken" rivalry between two brothers, that only the younger brother knows of, nobody else. 
> 
> Please enjoy, guys!  
> <3,  
> Kayla

            Rei pulled off his swimming legskin, the black and blue lycra material desperately trying to stay clung to his shapely legs as he stepped under the steaming locker room shower after yet another grueling swim practice. Rei absolutely detested the idea of joining the swim club a few months back, since he was already enrolled in track. Rei let out a relaxed sigh as the water calmed his taut muscles, putting some shampoo in his hand as he lathered his smooth navy blue locks.

            He wouldn't have joined the swim team if it wasn't for a blonde fellow first year who was always bouncing off of the walls. The blonde, named Nagisa Hazuki, was a force to be reckoned with. She was extremely outgoing and always knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. Rei let out a smirk as he rinsed his hair, thinking of how much he disliked the girl at first, his eyes closing softly as he let the water envelop him once again.

            Nagisa wasn't at all Rei's "type" of friend. She was loud, told corny jokes, talked with her mouth full, pulled pranks, laughed so loud that mainland Australia could hear, never completed homework, and so on. Perhaps the biggest offense was when she would sweetly whisper _"Rei-Chan..."_ with those big and glimmering magenta eyes. Rei's put his back on the cool tile wall, shivering slightly as he pulled his back off from the offending surface, clearing his throat and standing underneath the hot showerhead, shaking his head against it.

            The breaststroke swimmer was as determined as he was stubborn, and she had him fatefully wrapped around her slim pale fingers. Rei knew that he owed a lot to the bubbly blonde. She showed him how to be truly beautiful and free, which was something he could only dream of. Rei still couldn't believe that he was so lucky to have been theoretically "courted" by the ever vibrant Nagisa Hazuki.

            Rei turned off the showerhead and grabbed his towel from the outside bench, the locker room abandoned. He sighed and stretched, looking up at the clear and clean ceiling, rubbing his eyes with the towel to make sure none of the warm water would irritate him. He could smell Nagisa on his towel and he rolled his light lavender eyes, sighing. He should've known the girl would sneak into the boys' locker room to take a shower. He could hear the distant running of a shower from down the aisle, and he grumbled before drying off his chest and pulling on a shirt, letting out a startled yelp when something nearly knocked him over. Well, not something... _somebody._

            "Rei-Chan!" The sweet voice sung aloud, wrapping wet arms around his neck.

            "Nagisa-Kun!" Rei scolded, giving up and pulling off his now soaked t-shirt, glaring at her, the towel firmly around his hips, that the only part of his body being covered.

            "Rei-Chan, I need to use the towel." Nagisa blinked, acting as if everything was super casual.

            Rei pulled on his glasses, them somewhat fogged from the heat, letting out a sharp gasp, Nagisa simply standing in front of him, completely bare. She cleared her throat and reached out her slim fingers, grasping the towel. She quickly pulled it off, exposing Rei to her as well.

            "There." Nagisa sighed, bending over and wrapping the towel around her hair, hands on her hips. "Oh, Rei-Chan, my parents want you to meet my older sisters." Nagisa casually spoke, pulling the towel from her hair and beginning to dry her nearly flat chest.

            Rei stared, frozen, trying to cover his body with one of the locker room's shower curtains, blinking at his girlfriend drying off, then stretching out her dried body, grabbing a t-shirt from her bag.

            "Nagisa-Kun!" Rei exclaimed, frustrated, "That's my t-shirt!"

            _"You_ left it at _my_ house!" Nagisa countered, winking at the embarrassed megane. She pulled the shirt on over her head, it nearly swallowing her up, but she didn't mind. She pulled up her leggings and stared up at the man she called her boyfriend as he countered.

            "No, _you_ took that out of _my_ drawer last time you slept over." Rei glared, cocking a navy blue eyebrow as he grabbed the towel Nagisa threw at him once she finished drying.

            They both got dressed and stepped out of the locker room, the sun beginning to set. Nagisa happily walked next to her tall boyfriend, her eyes admiring his handsome form. She stood closer and began to tangle their long fingers together. Rei blushed a bit, but got out of the girl's grip.

            "R-Rei-Chan..." Nagisa whined softly, confused.

            "Wait." Rei sighed, pulling back his thin hand, repositioning it so that he could grasp his girlfriend's hand firmly, seeing her eyes nearly melt.

            "Oh." She breathed, quickly jumping up and kissing his cheek before he could protest.

            "Nagisa-Kun! Not in public..." Rei chided, hoping that Nagisa wouldn't get inspired from the red that painted his cheeks.

            "Rei-Chan, my parents want you to come over tonight to meet my sisters." Nagisa repeated the essential same message from earlier, putting her face in Rei's shoulder as the sun fully set, the sky an inky blue.

            "Tonight?" Rei asked, kissing the girl's forehead quietly, making sure there was nobody else outside on the street they were on.

            "They're only in for tonight. You know they go to university in Tokyo." Nagisa smiled, stopping in front of Rei and kissing him fully on the lips, linking her arms around his neck.

            "N-Nagi—"

            "Can I sleep over at your house after dinner at my house, Rei-Chan?" Nagisa asked, completely ignoring Rei's dumbstruck look.

            Sure, her and Rei have kissed multiple times, and seen each other naked multiple times, but Rei still could not get over her spontaneity. He used to hate being on his toes. Rei was the kind of person that wanted to know exactly what was going to happen, and wouldn't do something if he didn't know the full probable outcome. Nagisa was a challenge for him...and he adored it. He never thought that not knowing a full outcome would be so pleasurable with someone.

            "My parents aren't home but—"

            "Yay! So we can—"

            _"But_ my brother's home." Rei groaned, turning onto Nagisa's street with her.

            "Oh! I've never met your older brother..." Nagisa whispered,  looking up at the crescent moon, tilting her head.

            "Yeah." Rei breathed, rolling his eyes, pushing up his red glasses with the hand that wasn't holding Nagisa's.

            "You _never_ talk about him. The only reason I know he exists is because of your mom and dad...and the spare room that you got condoms out of once—"

            "Shh!" Rei exclaimed, gently placing a hand over his girlfriend's mouth, nearly letting out a giggle when she immediately pouted.

            "Can I still come over, though? Please?" Nagisa begged, her plump bottom lip sticking out as she sent Rei the irresistible puppy eyes.

            The same puppy eyes that got him sucked into the swim team.

            "Sure...but we'll have to be quiet." Rei firmly spoke, sending his sweet girlfriend a serious look.

            "Yes, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled, pulling out her house key when they arrived at her doorstep.

            Nagisa opened the door and was hit with the smell of dinner as she pulled Rei through the doorway, smiling sweetly. She pulled off her swim jacket and Rei's, hanging them up on the  hook near the door, yanking Rei into the dining room.

            "We're here!" Nagisa chorused, Rei blushing heavily.

            "Oh! Hello, Rei-Kun." Nagisa's mother sweetly greeted, putting down the plates, quickly pausing to go and hug the tall megane.

            "Hello, Ms. Hazuki, thank you for having me over." Rei sighed.

            Rei was so grateful that the Hazuki clan was basically in love with him. They were so excited when Nagisa brought him home for the first time a few months ago, before they started dating. They loved seeing how gentle the navy-haired teen was with Nagisa, and his patience just blew everyone's minds. He would sit next to the blonde and repeatedly try to help her with her math and science work.

            "Ryugazaki!" A deep voice shouted, emerging from the kitchen with a plate of food, slapping a hand on the slim teen's back, smiling. "Nice to see you!"

            "Hello, Mr. Hazuki. Likewise." Rei replied, nervous.

            Rei was always really nervous around Nagisa's father. Nagisa was just like her father. They both had blonde hair and magenta eyes, and the same exuberant attitude. Rei would find himself absolutely exhausted after talking to both of them. He'd never forget how he immediately fell asleep in his tent after spending the day camping with Nagisa and her father. They were almost exactly the same person. However, Rei didn't have to worry about being liked by his girlfriend's father — Mr. Hazuki absolutely adored the geeky boy. Partially Mr. Hazuki adored teasing the megane, but for the most part, he was just grateful that his youngest baby girl found someone that would love her no matter what, even when he, as her father, wasn't around.

            "Glad you could make it. Nagisa's older sisters are only in town for tonight, so I'm glad she got you to stop studying and come over." Mr. Hazuki laughed, throwing his head back.

            Mr. Hazuki was a slim and tall man, having several laugh lines at the corners of his lips and forehead. Nagisa quickly bounded over to hug her father and cuddled in, letting out a giggle.

            "Dad, you know that Rei-chan doesn't always study..."

            "You're right, he sometimes has to listen to you." Mr. Hazuki teased his daughter, ruffling her hair.

            Rei let out a small laugh, Nagisa going back over to put her head on his shoulder, looking into his lavender eyes. She bit her lip and sighed, hearing petite footsteps beginning to descend the stairs.

            "They're here..." Nagisa smirked, crossing her arms.

            Nagisa loved and looked up to her three older sisters, but would still get annoyed at how they used to dress her up like a little boy when she was little. They loved playing "hairdresser" with the little Nagisa, always cutting her hair extremely short, causing their mother to throw a fit and try to make Nagisa's hair prettier by putting in little barrettes. They would dress Nagisa up in shorts and little boy t-shirts and call her "Nagisa-kun!" all the time.

            _"Nagisa-kun!"_ The three elder girls called, running up and embracing their baby sister, all four of them letting out loud girly giggles and shouting.

            Rei stepped back, really wishing he brought earplugs. He felt his shoulder be touched by Mrs. Hazuki, and his eyes widened when he was actually handed earplugs.

            "Way ahead of you, dear." She smiled, patting his back and going back to the table to make sure everything was set up.

            "So, mom told us that you have a little boyfriend, Nagi-kun." The eldest of the sisters, Nanako, spoke, pulling back her short brown hair, her brown eyes sparkling.

            All of Nagisa's sisters looked like their mother. They each had dark brown hair, and dark brown pupils. Nagisa was the only blonde with pink eyes. Rei sweetly looked at his loving girlfriend, loving to see how she defended herself against the older girls.

            "Yes, I do, Nanako-chan." Nagisa proudly spoke, pulling Rei over by his arm and curling up next to him, smiling brightly. "This is Rei-chan!" She exclaimed, blinking.

            "Rei-Chan? Why does he have a girly name?" The third eldest, Namiko, interrogated, raising a light brown eyebrow, cocking out her hip.

            "I think it's a cute name!" The second oldest, Nachi, exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Nice to meet you, Rei-kun. I'm Nachi, and that's," Nachi pointed at the eldest, "Nanako, and that's," Nachi pointed at the last one, "Namiko."

            "Nice to meet you all." Rei spoke, bowing politely.

            "Oh, he's polite." Nanako praised, nodding, hands on her hips.

            "Tell us about him." Namiko glared, crossing her arms, still not impressed with the tall navy-haired wonder.

            Rei bit his lip as they all sat around the dinner table, clearing his throat. He had no idea why the third youngest sister was giving him so much trouble. Nagisa looked over into Rei's face and leaned over to his ear, discreetly kissing it before breathing into it.

            "Namiko-chan is very protective, Rei-Chan. They all like you, but Namiko-chan just has some difficulty." Nagisa cooed, kissing his ear once again, his cheeks heating up.

            "Nagi-kun, stop trying to eat your boyfriend's ear!" Nachi exclaimed, making the whole table burst into laughter.

            Nagisa blushed and left a chaste kiss on Rei's cheek before nodding and beginning to eat the food on her plate, her magenta eyes raking over Rei's body once again to make sure he was okay.

            "Well, Nagi-kun?" Namiko questioned, raising a brown eyebrow. "How'd you meet Rei-kun?"

            "Oh! Well, I met him at Iwatobi." Nagisa smiled, her sweet eyes closing as she beamed, taking a sip of her water as she sat up, excited to dish on her loving boyfriend.

            "Well...obviously." Nanako laughed, crossing her arms.

            "Nagi got Rei to join her swim team, even though he originally signed up for track. They're inseparable."  Mr. Hazuki chimed in, nodding towards Rei.

            "She always talks about him very fondly. I thought that they were dating before Nagisa even said she had a crush on him." Mrs. Hazuki laughed, causing the table to crack up, Rei's face getting redder.

            "So they spend a lot of time together?" Namiko asked, starting to settle.

            "Yup!" Nagisa chimed, sitting up straighter. "We usually sleep over at each other's houses."

            "You go, Nagi-kun! You have yourself a very nice boyfriend." Nachi exclaimed, leaning over the table to give her baby sister a high-five.

            "It was really hard to get him to join the swim club at first..." Nagisa blushed, looking over at Rei-chan. "But I guess he loved me enough to put up with me."

            The table went silent with Nagisa's serious tone and Rei turned a bright red, shaking his head as he tried to wipe the sweet embarrassment from his face. Nagisa let out a loud giggle and kissed his cheek fondly. "I love you, Rei-chan."

            The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, and Rei was ultimately well-liked by Nagisa's sisters. Namiko was a force to be reckoned with, but Rei was assured that if he stuck around Nagisa that the third oldest sister would begin to trust the megane. Nagisa bounded into the kitchen as her mother and father were cleaning the plates, playing with her fingers.

            "Can I sleep over at Rei-chan's?" Nagisa asked, bouncing up and down.

            "I don't see why not..." Mr. Hazuki muttered as he concentrated on getting the plates completely clean.

            "Of course you can." Mrs. Hazuki smiled, drying the plates her husband washed. "Just be sure to come back tomorrow afternoon so you can start on your homework...because I know you won't be doing it when you're with Rei."

            "Mom!" Nagisa exclaimed, her cheeks burning.

            Rei could've sworn his cheeks caught on fire with the heat that was radiating, having to hide his embarrassed face.

            "She meant you two will be talking too much to do homework! What did you think she meant?!" Nanako cackled, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the table.

            "N-nothing!" Nagisa stammered, playing with her fingers.

            "So...when's the wedding?" Nanako teased, a large smirk filling her face.

            "Nanako-chan! We're only first years!" Nagisa squealed, slapping her sister's arm, glaring.

            "I'm just asking the important questions..." Nanako defended, putting her nose up in the air. "Take care of her, okay?" Nanako warned Rei, sending him a look.

            "I will. I promise."

\--

            When Nagisa and Rei finally left the Hazuki household, they were exhausted. Nagisa happily held Rei's hand as they climbed the steps up to Rei's parents' apartment, Rei fumbling with his house keys since the apartment hallway only had the light from the moon outside to help. Nagisa held her bag closer and kissed Rei's temple as he was bent over, letting out a small giggle. Rei turned his head and captured Nagisa's lips, not caring about getting the front door open as he pushed her against a wall and allowed his tongue to mingle with hers. Nagisa let out a breathless sigh and a small mewl of his name, giggling sweetly. She tangled her hands in her hair and felt Rei freeze when the apartment's front door opened.

            "Geez, Rei...couldn't you wait?" A deep voice snickered.

            Nagisa quickly peeped over Rei's shoulder to see another guy that looked just like Rei, only taller and without the red glasses. Her mouth dropped open seeing the male lean against the apartment's doorframe, his slim arms crossed. He was built like Rei and had the same navy blue hair, the only difference being that he had the most gorgeous golden eyes. Nagisa noted that Rei's older brother had their father's eyes, and was woken from her state of amazement when Rei turned around and pulled Nagisa protectively into his side.

            "This is my girlfriend, Nagisa Hazuki." Rei spoke, his voice confident.

            Nagisa curled up into her boyfriend's side and smiled, giving a little wave. She blinked owlishly once again, however, and studied Rei's older brother.

            "Hello, Nagisa-chan. I'm Ryu." Ryu greeted, bowing slightly.

            "It's nice to meet you, Ryu-kun." Nagisa blushed, biting her lip.

            Rei stared down at his girlfriend and then sent a sickening glare towards his older brother, who didn't even notice. Rei grabbed Nagisa's bag and led her into the apartment, clearing his throat once again.

            "Nagisa-kun is here to spend the night." Rei announced to his brother, stressing the fact that Nagisa was, once again, his, since he was able to call her by a pet name.

            "That's fine. Do you want anything, _Nagisa-kun?"_ Ryu smiled, blinking his bright gold eyes.

            Rei nearly burned a hole through the floor _. Ryu did not just call Nagisa by her pet name_. Only _Rei_ could call Nagisa _Nagisa-kun_. Well, so could her sisters, but that was different. _Way different_. Rei cleared his throat and sent another glare towards his older brother, holding Nagisa tighter.

            "Um, well, I'm kind of thirsty—"

            "No she's not. We're going to my room now. Bye." Rei quickly spoke, yanking Nagisa down the hall to his large room, slamming the door behind him.

            Nagisa raised a blonde eyebrow and bit her lip, flopping back on Rei's soft bed, stretching. She blinked sweetly at her boyfriend, and Rei felt his heart begin to calm down. He was just being a bit paranoid. He sat down next to her on the bed and put a hand in her hair, smirking.

            "What university does Ryu-kun go to?" Nagisa asked sweetly, making Rei's disposition go sour once again.

            "He goes to the math and science institute in the middle of Tokyo." Rei grumbled, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

            "Oh! Really?!" Nagisa exclaimed, sitting up in a state of impressed surprise, nodding. "That's really impressive. Isn't that the school you want to get into?" Nagisa tilted her head and left a small kiss on the edge of Rei's lips, nibbling gently.

            "Yes." Rei seethed, standing up.

            "R-Rei-chan?" Nagisa questioned, concerned as to why Rei was all of a sudden becoming as cold as ice.

            "Did you say you were thirsty?" Rei questioned, clearing his throat.

            "Yes, but I can get it." Nagisa smiled, quickly opening Rei's door and kissing the butterfly stroke swimmer steamily, winking. "I can take care of myself. I don't wanna make you do stuff."

            "N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei exclaimed, frustrated when she took off down the hall.

            Rei didn't want Ryu raking his "gorgeous" golden eyes over his Nagisa. Ryu had everything he had ever wanted! Ryu always got all the girls he liked, the biggest math and science awards, the amazing grades that included the coveted 5.0 GPA, and a dream job. Rei was always living in the man's shadow, always pressured to excel to Ryu's level, or exceed it. Ryu was the track star of his high school, and won every single competition he was entered in. Every single science fair Ryu entered, he won. Ryu was the golden boy, while Rei could only barely keep up.

            "Your name is kind of weird, Ryu-kun." Nagisa offered, her voice somewhat distant since she was in the kitchen.

            Rei jogged into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, almost about to have steam come out of his ears when seeing Ryu leaning against the fridge, basically having Nagisa cornered. The friendly yet innocent blonde was simply drinking her water against the counter, shrugging her shoulders.

            "I get that a lot. Ryu Ryugazaki does sound kind of weird..." Ryu commented, looking into the girl's magenta eyes, shifting a bit to get closer to her. "But my real name's Ryuji."

            "Oh." Nagisa offered, nodding her head, taking another sip.

            Rei growled silently and cleared his throat, announcing his presence. His older brother merely ignored him and continued to talk to Nagisa, biting his lip.

            "You're on the swim team with my baby brother, aren't you?" Ryu asked casually, eyeing the first  year from the side.

            "Yes!" Nagisa exclaimed, putting down her glass and skipping over to Rei. "He's our butterfly stroke swimmer. I do breaststroke." Nagisa chimed.

            "Ah. Did you know Rei couldn't swim when you first asked him to join?" Ryu laughed, crossing  his arms and watching Nagisa walk back over to the counter, rinsing out her glass she had left.

            "Nope. We had a joint practice with Samezuka Academy—"

            "The swimming powerhouse boarding school?" Ryu smirked, still leaning closer to the blonde.

            "Yeah! Well, we had a practice with them, and Rei-chan said that he would come with us as a trial member as long as he wouldn't have to swim..." Nagisa trailed, sweetly and lovingly looking at her boyfriend, blinking.

            "Yeah?" Ryu pushed, a bit impatient.

            "Oh, and it was his turn, and they made him swim. I tried to get him out of having to do it by saying he forgot his swim suit, but they got him one. He dived in and fell face-first. My friend Haru-chan had to jump in and get him." Nagisa smiled, not knowing that Rei was absolutely humiliated.        

            The poor blonde didn't know of the horrid rivalry between the two Ryugazaki brothers, or the fact that Ryu was cornering her in front of her boyfriend that was his baby brother.

            "Hmph. That's basic Rei." Ryu teased, standing to his full height and finally acknowledging Rei's existence. "I hope you swim better now."

            Nagisa stared at Ryu who smirked and walked to the living room, Rei's face frozen in a disgusted glare. Nagisa walked over to Rei and tilted her head.

            "Rei-chan?" Nagisa whispered, seeing him snap out of it.

            "I—"

            "What's wrong?" Nagisa interrogated, putting her slim hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow.

            "Nothing—"

            "I know you're lying to me, Rei-chan..." Nagisa breathed, curling up into his chest, shaking her head. "Please tell me the truth?"

            Rei rolled his eyes and led Nagisa back to his room, sitting on his bed before his shoulders began to quiver violently. Nagisa's magenta eyes widened and she sat next to her boyfriend who began to cry.

            "I just...no matter what I do, what I accomplish, Ryu always beats me." Rei sobbed softly, burying his face in his hands, feeling Nagisa gently pull off his glasses and set them on the bedside table.

            "Shh..." Nagisa soothed, rubbing her boyfriend's back, feeling her heart sink.

            "Ryu always won ev-everything..." Rei hiccupped, lifting his head and blinking the tears out, feeling Nagisa lay him down and wrap her arms around him, spooned into him as he sobbed into her hair.

            "Let it out, Rei-chan..." Nagisa encouraged, pushing herself against him so he could hold as tight as he wanted.

            "I always have to live up to what he did...he's so much smarter than me...and he has everything. Everything, Nagisa-kun...he goes to my dream school, and he's always won everything he's ever entered!" Rei exclaimed, wetting Nagisa's blonde locks with his salty tears.

            "Rei—"

            "I feel like...I feel like I'm a failure because I haven't done half of the things he's done, Nagisa-kun. I haven't dated as many girls...I haven't won anything concerning sports. I haven't made some huge scientific discovery, or solved a once proclaimed insolvable math problem. I'm not as..." Rei stopped, tears leaking out faster.

            "Rei-chan?"

            _"I'm not as beautiful."_ Rei's voice cracked, him burying his face into Nagisa's hair, letting out hiccups and sobs, holding her tighter.

            Nagisa's heart snapped in half as each of Rei's sobs vibrated through her body. She snaked herself out of his grip and turned to face him, turning him over onto his back and seeing him willingly turn over, having completely given up. Nagisa held back her own tears as she laid down on top of him and had him hold her even tighter than before as he cried. She slowly put her thin hands on his slim cheeks, wiping off his fast tears, kissing the trails they left behind before lipping at his jaw line to gather the tears that had pooled there. Rei's sobs became more choked and softer.

            "Rei-chan..." She breathed, shifting on his body, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks.

            He leaned into her touch as she slowly trailed her lips from his cheeks to his neck, gently pulling his shirt off as she kissed down, looking up into his curious lavender eyes.

            "Oh, Rei-chan..." She breathed, kissing down to his hips, nuzzling her nose into the side of his hip, causing him to jerk a bit.

            "Nagisa-kun!" He exclaimed.

            "Rei-chan...you're beautiful. You're so beautiful..." Nagisa whispered, trailing her kisses back up from his hips to his midsection, and then to his chest.

            "Nagisa—"

            "I'm not finished, Rei-chan." Nagisa soothed, putting a hand in his hair as she kissed nearly every inch of his upper body, seeing that he was still tearing up.

            "You're the most beautiful man I've ever met in my life, Rei-chan. You're the most beautiful man I will ever meet..." She cried, nuzzling her face into his neck as he laid there, frozen in shock.

            Nagisa trailed her hands down his sides and hooked her thumbs into his pants, beginning to pull down his zipper slightly, still breathing gently on his neck. She pulled his pants down and left his boxers on, raising her head to look into his blushed face.

            "You're so beautiful, Rei-chan. You..." She cleared her throat as she straddled him gently, pulling off her — or rather, his — shirt she borrowed, putting it gently down on his bedroom floor. She sniffled and looked into his eyes. "You're the first man....who has ever touched me...and I want you to be the last one...I don't want to be touched by anyone but you...ever." Nagisa confided, her cheeks heating up with her confession, gently rubbing up and down his strong yet slim arms with her hands.

            Nagisa leaned down and kissed Rei sweetly on the lips, pulling off her shorts and discarding them next to his pants on the floor, her panties still on as well as her bra. She nuzzled her nose into his cheek and dried the tears that were left there. She raised her head up once more and blinked, just wanting to look at Rei staring up at her for hours.

            "You're beautiful, Rei-chan. So beautiful. You're smart...but you're not arrogant..." Nagisa trailed, swallowing. "You help me with the simplest of problems. You take your time with me, and you make me feel smart when I finally get the answer." Nagisa encouraged, raking her slim fingers down his sides once more, putting her thumbs within the elastic band of his dark purple boxers.

            Nagisa slowly began to inch his boxers down, blushing when noticing that he was hard and at attention. She cleared her throat and pulled them all the way off, Rei completely and totally bare to her. She kissed his shoulder blades and began her decent down.

            "You have the most beautiful form of a swimmer I have ever seen, Rei-chan. You make me so jealous..." Nagisa smiled, kissing his slim hip bones that had the bones jutting out. She teasingly licked up the bones and heard Rei shudder underneath her. "The way you stand on the starting block and position your body makes me need to stop and study it...your form is the most gorgeous and phenomenal...it propels you so much faster in the water...you look beautiful in the water." Nagisa affirmed, tugging her lips down towards his inner thighs. Rei let out a small sigh of happiness.

            "Rei-chan...you don't have to win awards to be the most beautiful man I've ever met..." Nagisa sniffled and slowly brought her lips back to his lower abdomen, leaving sweet and wet kisses all the way down until she reached the dribbling tip of his obvious attraction. She left a brief kiss on the head and heard him let out a sweet hiss.

            "You're my award..." Nagisa cried, shaking her head and looking straight up at Rei, slowly pulling off her bra, her flat chest being shown fully. "You don't need an award because you are one, Rei-chan..." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

            She leaned down and took the first part of his head into her warm and inviting mouth, causing him to let out a lethargic moan, the back of his right hand covering up his ajar mouth as he looked down at his lover. Nagisa gently unlatched her lips and looked up once more.

            "You're beautiful when you swim. You're beautiful in class. You're beautiful when you're working on a hard problem and your tongue covers your upper lip. You're beautiful when you blush because I do something to tease you. You're beautiful when you push your glasses up on your nose. You're beautiful when you laugh, when you smile. You're beautiful when you hold my hand. You're beautiful when you sleep. You're...just..." Nagisa let out a choked sob, desperately wanting her Rei to smile. "You're beautiful all the time. Never...please never say that you're not beautiful. You're the most beautiful, sweet, caring, and...." Nagisa burst out crying, allowing their bodies to connect, rubbing her panties against his straining erection, their bare chests smushing together. Her lips connected with his, and they kissed deeply, knowing exactly how Nagisa was going to finish her sentence.

 _"Everything I could ever want."_ Nagisa breathed, swallowing gently, being sure to finish even though the message came across.

            "Nagisa-kun..." Rei breathed, his long hands trailing down her sides to slide down her panties, kissing her neck. "Nagisa-kun...I love you." He sobbed, hiding his face in her slim shoulder.

            "I don't..." Nagisa swallowed, feeling Rei check her to make sure she was ready for him to enter. "want anybody else but you."

            "I can't...I can't get over you. I'll never get over you." Rei breathed, nipping her shoulder as he slowly angled his hips to make sure his entrance into Nagisa would be comfortable.

            Even though Nagisa and Rei had made love more times than could be counted on both hands, they still wanted to make it the most pleasurable and comfortable experience for each other. Nagisa wrapped her arms around his neck and blinked, their noses touching, feeling Rei begin to slowly move his hips to enter her.

            "I don't want anybody else but you..." Rei repeated Nagisa's promise, pushing himself all the way in, causing them to both let out the sweetest gasps.

            "It's true..." Nagisa breathed into Rei's neck, still on top of him, feeling him slowly put her underneath him, his strong arms holding him up as he gazed down at the blonde.

            "I love you." Rei sobbed, tears leaking out of his eyes.

            "I love you, too."

\--

            The next morning, Rei and Nagisa stayed curled up within each other, Rei's light blue sheets covering them up from the waist down, their arms linked around each other. The morning sun bled into the room, illuminating their faces. Nagisa stirred lightly, blinking open her magenta eyes, seeing Rei's face in front of hers. Her eyes followed each line in his face, leaning in to kiss his lips with her own.

            He was her number one in everything, and nothing would change that.


End file.
